Why Did I Let You Go?
by DancingQueen13
Summary: Finn and Kurt walk home after Finn's car breaks down. They encounter Karofsky and his cousin Duke. An unexpected person comes in to save the day and makes Finn realize he should have never let her go. Romance/Drama/Angst. Complete. Oneshot. Please R&R! M 'cause I'm cautious!


**Rating: M 'cause I'm cautious**

**Summary: Finn and Kurt walk home from a movie after Finn's car breaks down. They encounter Karofsky and his cousin Duke. And an unexpected person comes in to save the day and makes Finn realize he should have never let her go.**

**Author's Note: I say this in almost every fic I write, sorry if things are misspelled, Spanish is my first language. Also I need to work on my smut and angst **

Kurt's screams are deafening to the point where even though Finn is being punched in every place imaginable, all he can hear are the screams. How did it get to this, Kurt being forced to watch Finn being beat beyond recognition and _other stuff _like Duke taking out himself and pushing it into Finn. All Finn can think about is 30 minuets earlier:

_30 Minuets Earlier_

_Finn, dammit I told you you're car was a piece of shit and we should have taken my car, now we have to walk home." Kurt rolled his eyes, "We could call someone?" "Like who? Dad and Carole are on a marriage vacation, glee-clubbers are sleep, except Quinn who he knows likes to stay up and watch late-night TV shows so there is no one else he tells Kurt. Then Finn looks over at Kurt and what he sees is Karofsky and some dude. Probably Duke 'cause Karofsky brags about Duke all the time in the boy's locker room, soon he feels a white-hot pain in his stomach and feels dry pavement under him._

As Kurt continued to scream while trying to pull away from Karofsky and Finn felt the worst pain literally in the ass—he felt Duke pull his pants back up and Finn's and then he saw Kurt pass out.

As Karofsky set Kurt down, him and Duke continued to beat Finn up. Finn was almost unconscious when he saw a pair of flat stylish black boots. Then he blacked out.

Since she WAS a Cheerio, she had unbelievable strength, "Okay up you go, I'll ride in the back okay?" She said, "are you the girlfriend of Finn Hudson?" "No." "It's okay you can still ride in the back."

When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw a white room. He thought he was dead like Kate from _Over Her Dead Body_. Then he saw his dad standing over him. So he wasn't dead. So where was he? _Oh_. The events of yesterday came flooding back. Up to when he passed out, but he thought he was awake when a flash of light skin and blond hair lifted him up into the Paramedics car.

When Finn opened his eyes, he saw a white room. He thought he was dead. Then he saw his mom standing over him. _Oh no! Maybe Mom's dead too! Oh wait I see a doctor_. Dr. Ramirez came in with a smile: "Finn got lucky, a broken wrist, ankle and hip but NO concussion, lucky she came when she came." "Who?" Carole asked. Carole had just finished visiting Kurt and don't remember hearing about some person.

Doctor Ramirez came in with a smile on her face: "Kurt has no trauma except a sprained wrist, lucky she came when she came." "Who?" Then she came in. Kurt gasped.

When Kurt finished thanking her, she went to Finn's room to see if he was okay, he was, but boy, was he surprised. "Quinn? It was you?" "Duh who else jogs in boots at 10:00 at night, lucky I brought my pepper spray and took Karate, Duke and Karofsky are in the hospital and then on their way to jail. Your welcome". Quinn smiled.

Quinn and Finn talked, just like when they used to, before she got pregnant, finally when her mom called to summon her home, Finn found himself sad. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow, and Wednesday, when you leave." Said Quinn and gave Finn a peck on the cheek. But no, Finn wanted more: He gently pulled her arm and back into a teeth-and-tounge sloppy kiss. "What was that for?" She asked, "For saving me and making me realize I should have never let you go."

**Fin*n***

**Hope 'yall liked that. I know it was short but I'm working on a long time and I'm up at the ass-crack of dawn sometimes trying to work on it. Please R&R!**


End file.
